The Goddesses, The Candidates, and The Prophet
by Meanjojo
Summary: Subject Delta 3452: Online. Scanning Local Satellites and accessing internet. Error! Error! Data does not match with Earth or Scrin databases acquired by the Tacitus. Error! Error! Error! Error! Error!-... Subject: Compa Status: Prophet of Nod, Protect at all costs! Further Objectives will present themselves in the future!


**[Reactivating….. Activation finished]**

 **Welcome back subject Delta 3452.**

 **Current Location…. Unknown. Accessing local satellites and internet…..**

 **Error! Data does not correlate with current Earth data, nor does it correlate with any Scrin databases accessed by the Tacitus.**

 **Error! Tacitus not found.**

 **Error! No Brotherhood of Nod bases or influence nearby.**

 **Error! Error! Error! Error! Er- Error messages now being ignored and shall be shut off for the time being.**

 **List of unknowns: Share Crystal, Gamindustri, ASIC, Lowee, Leanbox, Lastation, Planeptune, Lady White Heart, Lady Black Heart, Lady Green Heart, Lady Purple Heart, Lady Iris Heart, Tari, Console Patron Unit, Console Patron Unit Candidate, Flat chested discrimination, Impossibly big breasts, Dogoo, Pixel Invaders, Stran- List of unknowns skipped for the time being.**

 **Analysis dictates that we are on a different planet, but it also suggests that we are in a different universe. Logic…. Inconclusive…. Possible danger of paradox if thought about any further, abandoning thought process… done.**

 **Tiberium not found…. Correction….. Large crystals of Tiberium that gather the faiths and the will of the people found, approximately four a documented. Goddesses are powered by these people…. Re-establish definition of Goddess later. Tiberium is labeled as Share Crystals.**

 **Share Crystals added to Database under Tiberium. Share Crystals are a form of Tiberium that doesn't contain any of the harmful side effects of Tiberium exposure. Handheld forms are called Sharicites.**

 **Sharicites added to Database under Tiberium.**

 **Delta 3452 Temporary body status: Inactive and damaged, not advised to activate- override Delta 3452 body switching online.**

 **Body: Shrunken Nod MCV. This MCV can Shrink and Grow at will, but only the machinery as humans would be crushed to death as found during initial testing.**

 **Ocular Sensors activated scanning room for-**

 **Sound disturbance…. Source found: A finger tapping against glass, motioning Sensors to-**

"Hey little guy. Didn't think she would even take care of bugs, but I guess she can be very caring for everything like always."

 **Subject: IF pronounced I and F.**

 **Bio: Impressive member of The Guild. 24 years old despite appearance. Female.**

 **Compatibility as a Brotherhood member: 0% Unless convinced otherwise.**

"Iffy, It's not a good idea to tap on the glass. Who knows if you'll mess his sensors up?"

"Alright, alright. I have to get going anyway. See ya later."

"Bye, bye Iffy."

 **Another person in the room, searching for subject… found….. Other Side of room taking care of patient.**

 **Subject: Kyle Kane….. Erasing last name…. Must not mistake Kyle for the great Prophet. No outstanding traits, masters in blackmail, manipulation, rape, murder, etc…. Not caught by police as he changes disguises.**

 **Compatibility as a Brotherhood member: 0% Qualities that would lead to the betrayal of the Brotherhood.**

 **Subject: Compa…. Matching data accumulated to Earth Data analysing… Match found…... with the Prophet Kane?**

 **Further analysis completed. Compa matches with Kane to 99% Conclusion….. Subject is Kane. Everything matches except the gender, the hair color, personality, etc. 99% is too great a match to be anything other than Kane.**

 **Conclusion…. One of the Prophet's children…. Error in judgement… Children of Kane can not have near identical DNA to Prophet… Conclusion… Different Universe… Accepted, no other possible explanations other than a clone, but clones are copied to the exact point… Subject Alternate Universe Kane….. Compa. Compa designated as Prophet.**

 **Warning Prophet in Danger!**

 **Danger: Rape.**

 **Delta 3452's Mission: Protecting the Prophet at all costs!**

…

"Are you feeling better Mr. Kyle?" Compa asked as she unwrapped a bandage that was on his head.

"Yeah. Thanks. I hope one day I can return the favor." Kyle said as he pumped a fist in the air, almost like a naive hero of some sort. This is just an act however, he's always been good at acting. Now to just wait till she turns.

Compa smiled, "There's no need for that Mr. Kyle. I'm a nurse and I'm supposed to help people."

Kyle blushed, "Aw geez, thank you, Compa." He pretended to scratch the back of his head and put his hand on a nearby, sensitive, table. With a quick action he faked as shaky arm and knocked the table and the contents with it all over the floor, "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine. People are usually clumsy when they get head injuries like that."

Compa proceeded to bend down and pick up the items on the floor. A perfect time to strike as Kyle was quick to his feet, grabbed her waist and thrusted it towards his pelvis.

"M-Mr Ky-" Her mouth was quickly covered as Kyle grinded on her a bit. She could feel something quickly growing hard hitting her butt.

"If you scream, you'll die. Now just let me take the lead."

Rapist quickly pinned her to the bed, still covering her mouth, He ripped off the front of her clothes to reveal her bountiful breasts with one hand. With that hand he caressed her breasts and played with them roughly. While dry humping her a little bit.

"With these girls, you're just begging to be raped. Allow me to do the honors. Don't worry you'll feel good in no time."

Compa looked on with fear as he went to unbuckle his pants, but something stopped him from doing so.

Kyle looked to his hand and saw that a beetle of some sort has gotten on his hand, "A beetle? Scram." He shook his hand to try and shake the beetle off, but he did it to no avail.

He could only wonder why it wouldn't get off for a split second, before he felt an immense amount of pain on his hand. He was in so much pain he didn't notice he put his hand off of the girl's mouth.

It was not just an ordinary beetle, this was Subject 3452's Shrunken MCV. Currently it was pinching Kyle's hand in a way that he would feel the most amount of pain. No one tries to do anything with the Prophet, ANYTHING!

"Mr…. Bug?" Compa looked on with curiosity and fear as she saw the bug she was taking care of earlier come to her rescue. But…. how could a bug be able to cause so much pain, let alone know to protect her?

"Get off you-" He stifled a scream as the bug was somehow pinching harder.

Compa didn't waste anytime, she was just given a window of opportunity, "Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllppppppp!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shit!" Kyle managed to say before the pain somehow got worse.

Just then IF bursted back in the room, "Compa what-" Her eyes widened and she quickly connected the dots.

One could say her eyes turned as a red as a demon's when she turned towards the rapist. She quick to run over to him, pick him up, and have a series of fists quickly dash across his face. She then threw him to a nearby wall and just for good measure ran towards him and kicked him deeper into the wall, not caring about the damage.

She still held a scowl as she turned towards Compa, "Compa. Did he do anything to you?"

Compa nervously shook her head, "Yes, he was about to… But suddenly Mr. Bug saved me!"

"Mr…. Bug?"

She then saw Compa lean to her side and pick up a bug, "Thank you, Mr. Bug! I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here."

IF sighed in relief, before turning towards the man that was in the wall. She quickly delivered another kick, making sure he stayed knocked out for a while.

She then turned back towards Compa, who was still praising the bug as it crawled on her shoulder, "I never thought I would ever be thankful towards a bug of all things."

…

 **Good work Subject 3452. The Prophet is safe.**

 **Current Objectives:**

 **Protect the Prophet.**

 **Follow the Prophet's will to the letter.**

 **Establish a base of operations, with Prophet's supervision,**

 **Collect Tiberium.**

 **Further Objectives may present themselves in the future.**

 **FOR THE BROTHERHOOD OF NOD, FOR THE PROPHET COMPA!**

… **.**

 _Hey there. This small thing is just an interest check, to see if anyone would want to read this story and for me to continue it. I know I should be completing my other stories, but we'll see._

 _First time delving into Command and Conquer Fanfiction, at least writing it at least. The standards are just like Epics, so... yeah._


End file.
